


Ecstasy

by PaP



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Loss, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Sacrifice, Time is an unerring and starving construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaP/pseuds/PaP
Summary: All for the sake of a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

A polite knock and a roving gaze, occupying the brief wait in the night until the door opens and their eyes meet.

Amy Rose, having emerged from behind, stands in comfy clothes, her shapely body situated in light and shelter. She can only smile radiantly as she takes in the sight of Blaze standing casually yet formerly on the front step, square shoulders untouched by the falling snow.

"I must apologise," is the velvety purr, "for this late notice."

"No, sweetie." A shaky sigh of happiness and affection. "You really mustn't."

"I've been run ragged, you see, and I–"

"It's okay."

"No, my lady. It's impolite."

"I understand."

The cat keeps herself composed as the hedgehog offers a hand, accepting it graciously, gratefully.

"You're here, now, and that's what matters to me."

"You thought I couldn't make it. I've been an inconvenience."

"Nonsense. I kept a place for you, just in case you could."

"You think of me so often, I… Oh, Amy, you're too good to me."

"Don't be silly. We're friends, Your Highness. I know you think of me, too, even when you're sitting on your throne, busy with way more important matters."

Blaze doesn't have words, just then, and delicately brings Amy's hand to regal lips, kissing it softly instead.

"And I just know Tangle would've thrown a fit if I hadn't saved you a party hat." A little flustered, the hedgehog giggles. "This is why so many of our lady friends adore you, by the way."

The cat, a solitary queen who remains stubbornly unmarried and childless and too busy to entertain such possibilities, has never been the best at emoting and she supposes that she could still learn, that she isn't too old to have loved ones teach her. She gently releases the hand and says quietly, "Yes," with a smile that she has acquired from Rouge, modified a little by Shadow, with a touch uniquely her own. "Chivalry is quite the aphrodisiac, I'm sure."

"Mmhm." The effect makes Amy blush as she hurries aside, gesturing toward the tidy recesses of her home, filled with light and laughter. "Now, then, it's wet and cold out here, so let's get you sorted."

"Wet, indeed." After ensuring that both boots are free from slush, Blaze strolls inside and is about to take off her coat, only to become shy again when she feels her hostess reach for it, too. "But I don't feel the cold. Please, don't trouble yourself, I–"

"Let me take care of you, please."

"Very well. If you must."

With loving titters the hedgehog slips the coat from the feline's shoulders, in the process caressing firm muscles beneath.

Blaze catches sight of Amy's thoughtfully arched brow. "What is it?"

"You need a vacation."

"I do?"

"You're tense. Not because of me, I hope." This is meant to be teasing, the hedgehog turning away to attend to the coat whilst the cat smooths herself into perfection.

"No, I suppose I really am quite stressed."

"Well!" Coat neatly hung up, Amy returns, taking Blaze by the wrist. "This is a chance for you to unwind, so take it. Not for me or for the rest of us, although we do want you to relax for a change. But take it for yourself, m'kay?"

"Alright, I will try."

"And I want you to know, you're safe here and we love you."

"I know. Likewise."

"Remember. Nobody's gonna judge you if you have a little too much wine and end up dancing on my very nice mahogany table."

"Duly noted." The cat then melts a little as the hedgehog loops a strong arm loosely about a narrow waist, lips meeting with a flushed cheek for a quick, piercing kiss. "Thank you."

"I know a certain lemur will be very excited to see you," Amy whispers seductively close to Blaze's ear, "and would love nothing more than to see you dance on my table."

"Hush."

The hedgehog withdraws with a snigger, intending to lead, the cat willing to follow.

"And you needn't smirk so."

"I'll smirk all I like, only because I'm jealous."

The laughter is louder, the light brighter, as the women encroach upon the threshold of the larger room, then draw to another stop, together.

"Are you?"

Amy shivers despite the heat of Blaze having settled comfortably and very closely behind. "Why, yes, Your Highness, I am." This flirtation isn't new, nor is it uncomfortable and unwanted, but it comes rarely enough to be a pleasant surprise each time.

"I'm curious as to why."

"Sure you are. This tickles you."

"Admittedly. Tell me, do you feel threatened?"

"As in, do I have competition? Nah, I don't think so."

Friends are grouped together, too distracted in each other and the stories they're telling to notice these two, watching from the periphery, outside.

"Tangle and I and all the rest of us ladies can share you amongst ourselves."

"And do I have a say in how I am divided?"

"Afraid not, no."

"I see."

"Anyway, what we have is something special," is the playful assertion, the hedgehog giving the cat a comforting caress on the arm as they prepare to finally enter this social setting, one of them less adept at socialisation than the other. "Even then, I've gotta admit, I wish I had my own fanclub."

"My lady, I don't intend to seduce women as I naturally do."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm half horse."

"Would explain your legs."

Amy accepts defeat with a scoff, narrowing her green eyes on Sonic, because he has a mischievous expression and is slouching a little too close to the punch, whilst Tails seems to be in a reprimanding stance. "I'll get you for that, someday."

"I look forward to it," the cat says quietly, just above the rest.

"Until then, have fun, sweetie."

"You, too."

With that said, the hedgehog dances gracefully through the mingling crowd, alive with the music and the passing words, meeting with her not-boyfriend in a flourish that utterly dismantles whatever fun he had been considering, evidently to the fox's relief.

Blaze then takes a deep breath and steps into the room, trying to appear unbothered, only to be overwhelmed by the happy gazes that dart her way, the barked greetings and enthusiastically waving hands. It truly dawns on her, then.

These people do love her and want her and miss her when she is locked up in her castle, ruminating over the mundane troubles of her orderly kingdom, her heart heavy with loneliness and her mind occupied with their faces.

She very briefly considers turning and marching out again, where she can distance herself from all of this, but she is bombarded by a flurry of fur and stripes, lithe arms thrusting themselves about her and a grinning face burying itself in her shallow breast.

"It's you!"

"Indeed?"

"You're here!" Tangle exclaims, muffled, her astounding tail burdened with a cup of soda that comes very close to spilling, hands preoccupied with the curve of the cat's back. "You came! This is awesome! I missed you so, so, so, so much! Aaaagh!"

"Hello," is the amused reply, because for whatever reason, the lemur's exuberance is enough to assuage social anxiety, as if Tangle's sheer delight can protect Blaze from the guilt and shame of being a friend so rarely present in their lives, yet so beloved to them.

After a very tight squeeze and more muffled words, the lemur shoots upward again, bouncing before the cat, saying many things in very little time, with clumsy gestures and an eagerness to be alive that is irresistible, infectious, as if she is still that teenaged girl. As if all this time has not passed. As if they haven't moved on.

Blaze finds herself laughing, too, rather than mourning all she has missed. And the light isn't so dazzling when reflected back in the soothing cool of amethyst eyes that shine more greatly, without reproach. The eventual tug on her arm is welcome as Tangle gently guides her prize toward the food and the drink and the mingling friends, an atmosphere that was stifling now relaxed and informal.

"Good to see you, and you're looking good, too," is Rouge's husky compliment, accompanied further by Shadow's polite yet foggy nod, as even he is here, inebriated so as to survive the night, he would allege if asked. "Save me a dance, honey, but get as drunk as we are." She says this whilst refusing to straighten her off-kilter party hat, intending to test the hedgehog's tolerance every time he is tickled by its glittery plastic tassels.

The cat would reply, but the lemur is plying Blaze with everything at the table.

"Whisper's here, too," Tangle says through an affectionate, easy-going sigh, irrespective of the business of her hands and the pile forming on the cat's plate. "Can you believe it? She's doing so well! I'm super, duper proud. Parties aren't her scene but they aren't yours, either, and you're here, so this is overall just a super, duper night, am I right?" The lemur doesn't grant enough time for a reply before adding cheerfully, "You've gotta say hi to her, she'll be thrilled to see you! And you guys are both the quiet types, so maybe you can hit it off and–"

Blaze and Rouge share a look, the bat passing over what is evidently a generously ill-fitting cup of wine, the cat taking it just before she is ushered over to a less busy place where a visibly awkward wolf sits, the former mercenary donning a similar party hat. It's wonderfully absurd.

"Hiya, Whisper! I've got Blaze!"

"I see, yes. H'lo, Blaze."

"Greetings, Whisper."

"How you doin' over here? You okay? Need something?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

Neither Blaze nor Tangle hear Whisper at all, but manage to read her lips, fumbling a little, evidently having had a go at the wine, herself. It's funny and sad, to see how some people find measures to cope with circumstances others wholeheartedly enjoy.

As for the Wisps, they shoot about the room, having all manner of fun, except for one, curled up comfortably the wolf's lap. It looks truly comfortable, an enviable place to be.

Tangle draws close and asks, intending to be discrete but not quite succeeding, if Whisper has had enough or needs a minute outside, to be alone.

"S'fine," the wolf replies mutely, curiously comfortable with laying her hand on the lemur's cheek. "I'll stay."

The cat is very intrigued by this development, pleased for them, and disappointed.

"You sure?"

"I'm okay. Really."

"But are you really enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, dear." Whisper offers a faint smile, tempered by a gentle heart that thrums with tenderness, her clawed thumb tracing Tangle's handsome face. "Actually, I am."

"Perfect. Then I'm happy, too."

Blaze tastes the wine and it is red and sweet and makes her think of Amy, easy enough to drink in considerable quantities, if only the cat were less restrained. Less busy. Less burdened.

"You've got cake on your nose."

"Oops."

"You're the cutest thing."

"No. You."

"Okay, charmer. Here, lemme get that for ya."

"Ah, what the hell." She doesn't feel like dancing. Or, perhaps she's not drunk enough, yet. Although the mahogany table is a rather splendid piece, she must admit. For now, she sits on the same couch as both wolf and lemur, having been pushed back to make room, Blaze wearing an unbothered expression whilst contemplating how she is to eat all this food, eventually settling on sharing it. But not the wine. She keeps this to herself, resigned to having considerably more, and less.


	2. Chapter 2

The door is open, but not all the way, allowing a restricted view of the outside. The weather remains miserable, but beautiful.

"Last to arrive." Blaze's bright, feline eyes fondly wander the footfalls her friends left in the snow, a trail of slushy punctures, churned and darkened with repetition made chaotic by differing shoe sizes and soles. "Now, I'll be the last to leave."

Silver's absence is sorely felt, again, when a pale plume of an exhaled breath catches the light in just the right way.

"How fitting."

He would've been awkward, had he attended, and he would've enjoyed himself.

"Or you could stay the night."

"Amy…" The cat smirks, tail curling about her heels. "I didn't dance on your table."

"I noticed. Your admirers are all sorely disappointed."

"You, too?"

"Me, too."

"Still, do you suppose I'm too drunk to travel?"

"Through dimensions, yes."

"I admire how honest you are. I've always admired your honesty."

"Then you can trust me when I tell you that I have a warm bed and old-fashioned music and there's still some wine left, so please," the hedgehog says a little breathily, laced a little with desperation toward the end, "stay."

There is a pause in which Blaze gazes outside at desolate reality and Amy stands behind, in the inviting light, symbolic of all denied comforts and missed opportunities, both hearts gnawed away with inward regrets made more bittersweet in lost time.

"I want to."

"But?"

"My kingdom."

"Will survive a few more hours without you."

"Yes."

"So, then."

The cat slowly turns, giving the hedgehog an amused look from over a slender shoulder. "What's the real reason?"

"I'd like to know. I think part of me deserves to know." Green eyes are imbued with sympathy and guilt. "Maybe that's just me being selfish, or worse."

"You're hardly selfish. You simply love me."

"I do. Oh, sweetie, I really do!"

Blaze grunts when Amy lunges suddenly, embracing her.

"Very, very much."

The cat then giggles as the hedgehog effortlessly lifts her off the ground, boots thus dangling over the threshold between the cosy home and the frigid beyond.

"God, you're just so…" A squeeze, lips briefly buried against the back of a head. "Grrrmph."

Blood rises delightfully to the surface, teeth flashing in a widening smile whilst a voice tries to stay hushed amidst a stirring tail, giggles morphing into laughter rarely this open, yet stifled, still.

Eventually, Amy relents, gently setting Blaze down once more, their sounds of amusement and affection dying down as arms loosen enough for a casual hold, a pretty head settling alongside a handsome, turned cheek, mutually nuzzling.

"Oh, my darling Rose," the cat purrs in her deep, gentle undertone, a smirk irresistible as the hedgehog's hands sweep a flat, firm belly to slip comfortably, playfully, daringly, into foreign pockets.

"Yeah, kitty?"

"How much wine have we had?"

"Collectively? Or individually?"

"The latter."

"A fair bit."

"That's synonymous for 'too much,' correct?"

"Yup."

"Ah. I'm not a silly maiden, but you made me feel that way, just now."

"Doesn't matter how old we're getting. You're timeless, to me."

"Likewise, my lady. Likewise."

The silence returns, but within it, tension swells.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that love is oftentimes terribly selfish, sweetheart."

"Perhaps. But it can't be blamed, if it's true."

"True love. Don't you ever misunderstand that, or mistake it for something else. Don't misplace it for something less."

"It's a rare, precious thing, certainly."

"Not enough of it in the world."

"But I am one of the blessed. For I have felt it from you, and the others. And you all know how I feel, as poorly I may express myself."

"Then you understand why seeing you go every time, kills me a little more, inside."

"Do I punish you? Make you reluctant to love me, as much?"

"No, sweetie, never. I love you so fiercely, but I don't mean any harm. I just… I know it's hard on you, too. I don't mean to undermine the way you feel."

"It's alright."

"Is it? Sometimes, I wish I could be selfish about it. Sometimes, I wanna be. Anything not to lose you to your duty, again."

"Duty. Yes. Again. I… Amy, I'm…"

"Blaze, I don't expect–"

"I'm so sorry."

A cold breeze carries into the home, through the front door, reminding the woman that they are still in this compromising position.

"You should return inside. Even I cannot shield you from this weather. It is savage."

"You actually could, if you'd turn around and hug me back."

"But then I'd be defeated and incapable of defending myself from your lovely onslaught."

"Onslaught?"

"A bit melodramatic, perhaps."

"Then you should go, before that happens."

"Yes. I should."

The hedgehog kisses the corner of the cat's lips.

"See? I'm bewitched. That just made it far, far harder for me to convince myself to leave you."

"It was underhanded of me. Sorry, but… I'm not sorry, because you liked it and you wanted it and I know all too well."

"You know too much."

"You, too. You know I'm gonna kiss you again, if you'll let me."

"I'll feel guilty, later."

"Me, too. So, you should go."

"I should."

"But you won't. I won't let you, without actually doing anything that could stop you."

"You're powerful, Amy Rose."

"You're vulnerable, Queen Blaze."

The women lose parts of themselves to each other, to this collective they have formed out of themselves.

"I know it's unfair."

"Yes. It is."

"It means so much, to you. Your duty. Your kingdom and your people. I get that. I understand. And you know this delay will do it no harm, but it'll harm us both, in a weird, indirect way. Because even if I get to have you, tonight, you'll be gone, tomorrow. Or the next day. Someday, you'll leave me for the rest of it."

"Yes. I've lost so much to it, to my duty."

"Sounds like an awful wife."

"She is, in some ways. But I accept her."

"Do you really have a choice?"

"I try not to ask myself that. Duty is my anchor, old friend. Without it, I fear I'll drift away. It's not purely selfless, this love of mine. It's probably more selfish than yours."

"Would you drift on some wave of fancy, do you think?"

"A romantic ocean, yes. If I were untethered, I'd be living life as a simple woman. Loving as a simple woman. Isn't that funny? For all my poise and gallantry, my desires are so… feminine."

"It's rather cute. You're such a gentlewoman, but always a girl, on the inside."

"Dreadfully, awfully, stereotypically, mundanely feminine."

"I like it, still. Yours are so similar to my dreams."

Blaze traces Amy's lithely muscular arms, contemplating the green of her gaze with a look of gold.

"Would you consider living your life with me? Your romantic, loving, simple life? If only you could?"

"That is cruel."

"It's all pretend, though, so can't we humour it?"

"Then you already know I would."

"And I'd keep you here for days and months and then years would go by, and we'd be married and probably keep a lot of houseplants instead of children, and I'd make you breakfast in bed and you'd make love to me on the kitchen counter."

A shudder.

A chewed lip.

"The kitchen counter?

"Was that too much?"

"Actually, no. Not at all."

"Heh. Listen to us. Look at us."

"Indeed. Quite the pair we make. How are we still upright?"

"Ohh. Maybe it's magic."

"Perhaps, yes."

"Though, I suspect we're leaning against each other enough to balance the whole mess, and that kinda keeps us from falling."

"Mmm. Or it's magic, as you said."

"Yeah. We're swaying a little, but isn't it nice, swaying together?"

"That's ideally what life is all about. Keeping each other upright, even when we're a mess. Sometimes, we gloss over the reality of things, with the beauty of magic."

"That's true, kitten. Too true."

"Amy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaze."

The toe of a boot keeps the door from being blown shut whenever the wind comes. "Amy."

"Blaze."

"Did you know that Whisper and Tangle are in love?"

"I… I didn't, actually, though looking back, I should've suspected. The touches, the smiles, the inseparability of those two. And the Wisps are like their kids."

"And now I feel like a gossip."

"No harm done. We'd all find out, eventually, anyway."

"Amy, I'm confused."

"Does it bother you, Blaze?"

"Yes. Isn't that awful?"

"You're happy for them, too, so it can't be too bad."

"But I'm still jealous. Disappointed. Lonely."

"We all are. Some of us, especially. Take me, for instance."

"You're wonderful."

"Thanks, sweetheart." The hedgehog brushes her nose against the cat's cheek, nuzzling soft fur, ticklish and familiarly scented. "Sometimes, though, I look at whatever it is, exactly, that Rouge and Shadow have going on, and honestly? I resent them for it as much as I admire them for sticking together as closely and strangely as they have, for so long."

"They still don't believe they're in love."

"And they're such dumbasses, being so blasé about the whole thing, but it's obvious they're soulmates. Maybe I'm being too narrow-minded, though. Love can be expressed differently."

"Do you think everyone has a soulmate?"

"Yes, but I doubt everyone finds theirs. Not everyone is looking. Some people give up, or aren't interested in that sort of thing, or don't forgive mistakes and misunderstandings."

"Amy, why do you love me?"

"A bunch of reasons, Blaze." The hedgehog winks at the cat. "Why do you love me? Care to summarise it in a thousand, or ten thousand words? Can you?"

"Your point is made."

"I'm always right, aren't I?"

"Indeed."

"Then tell me, what's the matter, now?"

"Other than everything else?"

"Mmhm."

"You'd offer me your life, knowing I've fancied other women, after all the coming and going I've inflicted against you. How can you even consider me worthy of you?"

"Firstly, you're charming and smart and handsome. Let's get that outta the way."

"Alright. Noted."

"Part of me's still in love with Sonic. Always will be. But he'll never be mine. Not his nature. I accept that. Doesn't matter, because I'll go on loving him and being there for him, anyway. Are you discounting me, too, just for that?"

"No. Never. I find your stance very noble."

"Then realise that's how I feel about you."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"And Sonic."

"At the same time, yes."

"I see."

"Does that upset you?"

"I don't consider him competition."

"Is Whisper competition?"

"No. She's the embodiment of all that I've favoured, as I had no choice. I couldn't pursue Tangle, even though I wanted to, and Whisper has been here whereas I have been gone. I fulfilled my duty, instead of my heart. Or that's what I tell myself."

"Oh, Blaze. I'm so sorry."

"Amy. Was I in love with her?"

"I don't know. You're very private about your feelings."

"Am I in love with you?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Is that a failing, on my part? I don't know, either."

"I don't expect you to know everything, just as I don't expect myself to be all-knowing. We've gotta be understanding and patient with each other."

"Honesty helps. I feel I've been very dishonest."

"You're subtle, sometimes aloof. That's different. None of that is dishonesty."

"Then perhaps I've been dishonest with myself, if not others."

"Just don't discount yourself."

"Amy, I'm not sure what I deserve."

"You deserve happiness, Blaze. We all do."

"My kingdom expects me to find a husband. To birth an heir. I'm getting older. My lineage will die with me, at this rate."

"I wish I could fix all of that."

"Me, too."

"But maybe dying for your principles would be the right thing to do."

"The selfish thing, too."

"Maybe, yeah. I'm not about to sever that chain you have between yourself and your duty to your kingdom, even if I want to, even though I'd love to," Amy says softly, murmuring the words against Blaze's cheek, as if in apology. "But whatever happens, I'll always be here for you when you do return. And my heart's door is always open. You've done no wrong by me or any of our friends, or your kingdom, so forgive yourself, okay? A hypothetical husband isn't the decider of all things, nor will childlessness condemn you."

"Amy. How are you making sense, with all this slurring?"

"Blaze, I'm magic, yeah?"

"You're wonderful."

"Thank you. You, too."

"Are you my soulmate?"

"Could be. Are you mine?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"It'd be nice, if you were."

"Would it, really? We're destined to be pulled apart."

"Oh, Blaze."

"Amy. We're hopeless."

The snow falls.

The cat feels the hedgehog's collapse against her back, steadying them both with tensing muscles.

"Sh-shit."

"I've upset you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, r-really, I'm just kinda drunk and horny and stuff."

"Forgive me, I–"

"Nah, j-just an overflow, y'know?"

The cat shares a breath with the hedgehog.

Silver.

"No biggie! We'll be less miserable when we sober up."

"Still, I'm sorry to make you cry."

"And I'm s-sorry to cry around you. I've tried so h-hard to outgrow that. All these years!"

"All these years."

Amy continues to hold Blaze from behind, hands still buried in the cat's pockets, even as the tears fall from the hedgehog's green eyes onto a buffering, supportive shoulder beneath her chin.

"I'm such a villain. To make one as good as you shed tears."

"You wanna c-cry, too."

"Yes."

"M-m-maybe you should."

"I must be careful. My fire may be roused."

"I'd l-like to rouse your fire."

"Yes?"

"In different ways."

Blaze's body answers with some heat, making Amy nestle closer, even if at some risk.

"God, I w-want you so bad."

Lips exhale another silvery breath, desire and alcohol intermingling inseparably.

If he were here, what would he think of them, now?

The cat bends into the hedgehog's collapsed frame, but they don't tip over, as flirtatious, tipsy nibbling ghosts a cheek, suggestive.

Hands shakily slip out of pockets, palms and spread fingers gliding sensually over abdominal muscles so firm and taut beneath the endearing coat, feeling the twist of that torso as one woman abruptly turns in the arms of another, palms and fingers now settling in the dip of a slender back.

"Amy, I wish."

"M-me, too." The hedgehog's fringe presses against the gem adorning the cat's forehead. "Kiss me, please."

With venerating fingertips Blaze cradles Amy's hip and also shyly touches her chin.

"Please."

"Okay."

"Th-thank you."

Unsteadily, one inebriated woman eases closer, closer, still, in those precious inches until drawing her lips against the other's tearstained cheek, feeling the wetness, tasting the bodily salt, gradually kissing the tear away.

"Oh." It's an admission of pleasured surprise.

"Hmm?"

"P-purer than I'd expected."

"Is your mind in the gutter, Amy?" is spoken between kisses.

"Yes, Blaze, it is."

Those lips, curved softly in a smile, eventually wander over to the other side, passing across the lids of shut eyes and their lashes, brows bent and torn, until mirroring the gesture on the other cheek.

"But this f-feels…" The hedgehog sighs, tilting her head a little, granting the cat easier access. "Wonderful."

Blaze emits a rather treacherous purring in response.

"Better."

It might just be enough.

Just as Amy is prepared to sink into this sensation, the cat withdraws far enough to smile sadly and to be seen sadly smiling.

"We're rather drunk, my lady."

"R-right. We've, eh, done pretty good, though, h-huh?"

"You're still crying. Fresh tears. I see them, welling, falling. I can't seem to stop them."

"I'll be fine."

"I could stay."

"I could c-convince you."

"I will probably catch fire, somewhere."

"I'm okay with taking that risk. But it'd be wrong of me not to offer you an o-out."

"I should go, though I'd like to stay."

"I'd like that, too."

"If I stay, we'll regret this, come morning."

"It's already morning, t-technically. And we'd regret parting j-j-just as much."

"We really are hopeless."

Their eyes find a limitless place, together.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes."

"Sh-shall I close the door?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Blaze allows Amy to use her considerable, intoxicated strength to ease the cat aside, to be gently pressed rather than pinned against the wall, head falling back softly to rest between mounted portraits, eyes following.

The hedgehog sinuously moves against her, reaching for the door with one extended hand whilst the other descends from the back's curvature, finding and squeezing a modest, sculpted swell, glove grazing paint, whilst simultaneously fumbling for the doorknob.

"Need some help?"

"Don't t-tease me, kitten."

Blaze wants to count each tear as Amy's heady gaze ravishes her.

Silver breaths dissipate when the door is pulled shut, stirring the air between the women, a dull, final thud preceding their mutual destruction.


End file.
